Since the beginning of time man and particularly woman has sought natural ingredients for beneficial purposes in beautifying themselves. These ingredients were used for cosmetic and medicinal purposes. It was not known exactly why they did the good they did, but, although they did not always perform some magic they made that particular person feel good, look good and each person knew what ingredients worked well for them and made the formulation a very personal product.
Nowadays a multitude of hair care products are readily available to the consumer, but, they are often preparations composed of a complexity of ingredients of petroleum derivatives and other complex chemicals, agents and food colorings. These chemicals are often quite expensive to use. The consumer does not always know exactly what ingredients in these preparations might be causing allergies and other adverse reactions and they must be labeled with special instructions and be kept from children and other people to avoid drinking them either accidently or on purpose.
With all the complex chemical formulations helping our high technologic society today there is also an urgency to simplify our lives and make our lives easier and less complicated and to use natural ingredients. In an attempt to economize many people try to imitate and prepare some of these commercial products at home. However, they quite often end up with a gooey homemade brew bubbling and evaporating all over the stovetop and their time consuming painstakingly prepared formula ends up a hopeless mess.